id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Servais Le Roy
Servais Le Roy, also known as the Magician, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 17 playable survivors added to Identity V. Background Servais has begun his illusionist career in Belgium, and moved to London to open a magic shop. Although proficient in disappearing magic acts, he had not gained much attention from the public. Looking to improve, he entered the game held at Oletus Manor as many succesful artists and magicians come from Oletus Manor. Appearance Servais has a lean build with a peach skin tone. He has brown combed hair that extends into a beard and a moustache. He wears a white t-shirt, a blue vest, and a brown jacket covered by a brown trench coat. He also dons a pair of brown pants, gold shoes, a pair of black gloves, a black bow tie, and a brown fedora. External Traits # Illusion: Carries around a wand that can be used to create an illusion. When used he will become invisible for several seconds. If the Magician is struck when invisible, he will be Terror Shocked. Due to the Magicians's unique skill set, his movement speed is increased by 30% when invisible. # Dexterous: Has extremely dexterous hands. The chance of triggering a calibration is decreased by 20%, and the scope of success is increased by 20%. # Real or Fake: The Magician's deceptive performances leads his teammates to question the identity of the man on the chair. Rescue time is increased by 100% when rescuing the Magician from a rocket chair. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. '' #'Grow''' #:You'll never know what you're gonna see next. #*Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #*Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #*Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests # #;Conclusion #:A photo: Young boys and parents stand at the door of the theater, with a poster of the magic show at the entrance of the theater. #'Learn' #:A true educator will set you on a path to liberation, but not everyone understands this. #*Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammates #*Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #*Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 3 teammates # #;Conclusion #:A photo: a white-beared magician showing some cards to a young man in a hat. #'Assistant' #:He's not a real magician, he just plays one. #*Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #*Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #*Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress # #;Conclusion #:A photo: a young man in a hat is standing next to a white-bearded magician, who has a look of gloom on his face. #'Growth' #:Well, Rome wasn't built in a day. #*Basic Objective: Complete 1 calibration #*Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 calibrations #*Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 calibrations # #;Conclusion #:Well, no one wants to spend their life as a prop in a show. Everyone wants to take center stage. #'Completeness' #:You'll light up the stage one day, Servais. You were born for this. That's what the old man once said. #*Basic Objective: Complete 1 perfect calibration #*Advanced Objective 1: Complete 2 perfect calibrations #*Advanced Objective 2: Complete 3 perfect calibrations # #;Conclusion #:A photo: a young man wearing a hat is performing card tricks on stage. #'The Path to Success' #:Which is more important, hard work or talent? For those lacking talent, hard work is all they've got. #*Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #*Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #*Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress # #;Conclusion #:A photo: Young people with top hats are sorting out magic items. There are some chains and wires on the ground. #'Outlaws' #:A great swindler is also a great magician. #*Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #*Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #*Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) # #;Conclusion #:A report: The accident occurred when the great magician John performed. #'Escape Artist' #:Calmly unbind your partners under the audience's gaze. This is common trick. #*Basic Objective: Rescue 1 partner from a rocket chair #*Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 partners from rocket chairs #*Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 partners from rocket chairs # #;Conclusion #:As long as there is nothing wrong with the lock. #'Thurston's 3 Rules in Magic' #:An over-enthusiastic audience may cause problems. As a performer, you should know how to handle one. #*Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times # #;Conclusion #:The next performance was never revealed before the magic show. The same magic was changed twice for the same audience at the same time and place. After the magic show, the secret of the magic was never revealed to the audience. #'Close-Up Magic' #:Deceiving the audience up close isn't easy. It takes a little effort. #*Basic Objective: Escape the dungeon #*Advanced Objective 1: Escape the dungeon #*Advanced Objective 2: Escape the dungeon # #;Conclusion #:Such as vanishing into thin air in front of an audience. #'Asrah Levitation' #:From nothing to something, from here to there, Servais Le Roy is the greatest escape artist of the last 100 years! #*Basic Objective: Avoid being hit by the hunter while in Stealth mode 1 time #*Advanced Objective 1: Avoid being hit by the hunter while in Stealth mode 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: Avoid being hit by the hunter while in Stealth mode 3 times # #;Conclusion #:A newspaper: Servais, the heir to the great magician John, is about to tour. After deducing Node 11: Asrah Levitation, Magician's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Gameplay Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Platinum Aladdin * Blue Aladdin * Wedding Host * Party Host * Silvery Tech * Olive Branch * Red Coat Accessories * Confident Detective * Gemini * Expert Detective * Umbrella * Rabbit Doll Graffiti * Muse Mark * Magician - Cartoon * Magician - Customization * Magician - Silhouette * Wand - Colored * Wand - Grayed Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Lie Down Standby Motion * Default * Ready * Snooze * Stand Gallery Trivia *Servais is based on Servais Le Roy, a famous magician from the 19th and 20th century. He also shares the exact same name as him. *He is of Belgian decent. Links